One Night Stand (after)
by Shintori Khazumi
Summary: I don't want to hurt anymore... "I won't let you!" NanoFate Fanfic because you can never get enough of them :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Yo guys! This is my first story to be like published or something… I might suck at first coz I'm like new to this kind of stuff…(maybe). I like reading and making up stories but I Don't really like to write coz Im' one of those too lazy to actually write it people. Hope you enjoy. This isn't really my first story, but it's the first one I ever published… if you can call it that. So I'm rambling on too long now on to the story. Oh and this was Me… over and out… Enjoy **

"**One Night Stand"**

Vision blurred and in a drunken haze, we move onto the bed, quickly stripping on our way. I wouldn't even be doing this had I been fully conscious, but right now…

I DIDN'T CARE.

I woke up to find an empty space beside me on the bed. Remnants of memories I had last night is all I see. I had finally woken up from my drunken stupor. I am experiencing the after effects of being drunk for the first time. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I am having…..

A HANGOVER.

"Are you alright?" I hear a gentle, angelic voice as I empty my stomach into the toilet bowl. I feel a soft yet strong hand rubbing soothing circles on my back, probably to help me with what I was feeling.

"Yes. I'm alright now. Thank you." I say, the aftertaste still lingering in my mouth. I try to stand up but my legs won't respond to my commands. 'Stand up' I tell myself… no use I am spent. I hear the gentle voice laughing at me.

"What?" I growl… why won't this person stop laughing? What was so funny about not being able to stand? A person I have never met before, laughing at me after THAT. How horrible. I don't even know the name and I'm too embarrassed to look up at that face. Vague memories telling me it is a beautiful person.

"Can you stand?" The person asked kindly, but with a hint of mocking in the voice.

"What do YOU think? Do I look like I can?" I bit back all the retorts I could, in hopes that I would at least be helped up.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry, ok? So now, let me help you."

"Huh?" Before I could think about what was happening, I felt myself being hoisted up by strong arms.

"Yosh! I got you. Now, time for breakfast, Shall we?"

What is with this person? Laugh at me then help me?

"Ugh, Whatever. Yeah, let's have breakfast." I agreed, letting this person carrying me do the job.

"Ok! Hold on tight!"

"Wait, What?!" I scream as the person starts running around carrying me towards my kitchen.

"Put me down! Right now!" I scream and the person halts to a stop.

"Are you sure?" The person asks, looking at me with genuine concern written all over dude's face.

"Ummmmm… no." I quickly covered, remembering that I couldn't stand, let alone walk around.

" Then it's fine right?" Puppy eyes? Seriously, puppy eyes?

"Yeah, yeah whatever…" I respond still a bit hazy

We arrive in my kitchen and the person gently sets me down on one of the dining table chairs. The person is quick enough to ask "What would you like for breakfast?" and I respond " anything that is available" 'cause I am definitely NOT a picky eater. The person quickly responds with a nod and starts cooking my favorite foods. Yes! My favorite, but… how did my current personal chef, as I'd like to call the person, know? Did I somehow tell while I was drunk? Ah, I won't stick my head into the details.

"It's finished!" The cheerful voice of my companion echoed through the apartment complex. My partner served me some coffee to get rid of my current haze, or at least I thought it was coffee when it turned out to be delicious chocolate milk! (swiss miss w/ marshmallows) My eyes (finally) started to focus and a lovely sight greeted my eyes.

SHE was sitting RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, burgundy eyes staring into the very depths of my empty soul. Golden tresses like rays of sunlight gloriously scattered to frame that gorgeous face, but not messy enough to make HER look like a slob. Truly, ignorance is bliss… if I had been conscious enough to know that it was a WOMAN…. I cannot even imagine how I would've reacted. Strangely enough, I didn't mind, at all. But this happiness was short lived and a very familiar feeling crept up my spine.

'**What if she didn't love me back?'**

I had experienced this heartbreak too many times and I promised myself that I would not hurt myself over these things. I promised to stop being naïve and ignorant towards love because…

**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT, DOES NOT EXIST**

"Hello?" A hand waves in front of my face. "Are you ok? Why are you crying?" Huh? What is she talking about? Crying- I feel tears rolling down my face. Oh, so I AM crying. Why though? It's not as if this is the first time someone has done this to me. Take my hand, whisper sugar-coated lies in my ears and when the morning comes, they're gone.

They're all gone. And I am left alone **again.**

"**YOU WILL ALWAYS BE ALONE AND NOONE WILL EVER LOVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU!"**

The voice of my last heartbreak resounded and more tears spilled down my face. What if he was right? What if that Ferret was right? Then I'd be forever alone. I was always alone to begin with and that might never change. I'll always be alone.

"NO YOU WON'T!" I looked at her in surprise. Did I say it out loud?

"I am here for you! And I will never leave you alone again!" she said defiantly.

"WHY?!" I scream in return.

"Are you trying to say that you don't regret anything?! You don't regret being used by someone you barely know? What do you even know about me? You know my favorite foods, you might know some private things about me, but do you honestly think you know me? Do you not regret getting involved with someone as pitiful as me? Please! Please…. tell me it was all just for pleasure. Please… don't make this more painful than it already is." I begged falling off my chair and onto the floor.

"I don't want to hurt anymore!"

"And I won't let you! So please, Nanoha, **Trust me!"** She said my name. We barely know one another and she knew me.

"I promise that I don't regret anything. I don't regret meeting you, getting drunk with you, or even sleeping with you and I will NEVER regret falling in love with you, because **I Love You. **Everything about you, I loved it. Your problems, successes, ups and downs. You might think that I don't know anything about you but I do, I really do. I have always watched you. How beautiful you trained all those candidates and how sweetly you instructed those kids… I know a lot about you, more than you think. I Love You and I won't leave you like all those people who aren't good enough to see how great you actually are. Those people who never took the time to get to know that great person who is Takamachi Nanoha, The person who doesn't let heartbreaks get her down, The Ace of aces, the heart of my heart. I love you, so I beg you to grant my request Nanoha. Make me whole. Please, PLEASE… **fall in love with me too** and **let me love you" **She then hugged me and I couldn't bring myself to push her away because…

"**I Love You Too, Fate."**

**AN: Thanks for reading my story minna-san. Please review… I'm an open person so tell me if I need to improve anything or if you'd like me to extend this story. I can make it into something with different couples or something so please tell me if I need to improve in somethings. Thanks!**

**Yours truly,**

_**~Shintori Khazumi**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Continuation…**

**Nanoha's POV**

"Fate-chan! Fate-chan! Where are you?! Help me!" I scream helplessly. Currently I am in a very bad situation. I am being surrounded by a couple of thugs, which I could've beat senseless had I not been hung on a post. How did I end up here? Why won't I fight when I actually can? Let's go back a little earlier today and see…

**(Flashback) **

**7 hours ago, 3:00 pm**

"Nanoha, I just got an invitation from Hayate-chan to attend this mixer." My lover, Fate Testarossa- Harloawn, told me. I immediately turned my head to her, shock written all over my face. She must have noticed I didn't want her to attend and quickly said that she was only going there to be the entertainer, as Hayate-chan put it.

"Please Nanoha? I promise, I'll be back before 9 pm. I won't even drink, if that's what you want." she pleaded with me, her puppy-dog eyes going full force.

"A-alright already, fine, but you have to be home when you said you'll get home, ok?"

"Yes! Thank you Nanoha!" she then gave me a quick kiss on the forehead, which made me smile and calm down.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**5 hours ago, 5:00 pm**

"Well Nanoha, I'm going! See you when I get home!" Fate-chan yelled as she got into her car.

"Don't forget your promise!"

"I won't!"

"Be safe!" I yell back, although I don't think she heard me since she seemed to be in a hurry to get to the mixer. It was then that I felt an ache in my heart. No, NO! I'll trust Fate that she'll stick to her word and come home. I know she won't cheat on me… I know she won't, I know… I hope… I hope she won't cheat… on me.

**2 hours ago, 8:00 pm**

"Relax Nanoha, it's only 8… she'll be home soon." I try to encourage myself, but… **Who am I Kidding? I'm still worried.**

**1 hour and 30 minutes ago, 8:30 pm**

She'll be home… it must be traffic… yeah… traffic…

**An hour ago, 9:00 pm**

It's 9:00 sharp and Fate-chan isn't answering any of my calls or messages. Just what is she doing right now?

**30 min ago, 9:30 pm**

I can't do this anymore! Why isn't she home yet?! I'm so scared… to add to that the power's out. What is going on in the world? I need to find her. I need her NOW! or maybe… I need her… to find me. Please come home soon Fate-chan. I don't know how much longer I can keep myself together.

**15 min ago, 9:45 pm**

That's it! I've had enough of this paranoia! I'm gonna go look for her. I guess I might be over-reacting or too anxious but… She promised, _**right?**_

**10 min ago, 9:50 pm**

After 5 minutes of changing, I run out the door. I need to find a transportation vehicle and fast! I immediately see a bicycle and start running towards it. "Sorry to whoever owns this, but I really need it right now." I say to no one in particular.

I start pedaling as fast as I could towards the location of the mixer. Sure I could've just flew all the way there and blasted through the roof and what not, but that would've alerted everyone at TSAB and I would be breaking the rules. I keep on pedaling with only one thought in mind…

_**I need you, Fate-chan!**_

As is continue down the dark streets I start to hear sounds of a motorcycle, as if someone was chasing after me. Wait… not just one motorcycle… I look back and see 5 with 2 riders each! I start to bike faster and faster. What do I do now?! I definitely can NOT use magic against civilians, but I can do a little of what my dad and siblings taught me for self-defense.

"Ok. I can do this." I encourage myself. As I round the corner, I failed to notice that it was a dead-end and that there was a branch in my way. So my bike tripped over the branch, which sent me flying off and crashing into the wall in front of me. I hear the motorcycles coming to a stop and footsteps approaching me. I quickly get on my feet and try to get over the wall, ignoring the pain in my body. I quickly jump on the roofs of houses (what?! what have I done to this story? my hands just wrote on their own... well it's fine… on to the… weird? story.) running as fast as I can towards the direction of the mixer. (seriously?! all just to get to the mixer?!) Well, my luck ran out and I slipped off the roof of my elementary school teacher's (?!) house. When I opened my eyes… I was tied to the post. I tried to move my arms but I couldn't feel the- don't tell me… please don't tell me they're… _**Broken.**_ My legs are unmovable too. So, this is it, huh? I am once again… broken. And strangely enough…

_**I don't want to be fixed.**_

I started crying and calling out for help, to one person in particular. _**Fate.**_

"Fate-chan! Fate-chan! Where are you?! Help me!" I scream helplessly. What do I do?

"Shut up!" One of the thugs told me. It looked like they were planning on what to do with me.

"You look like a really pretty treasure. Shame you got a lot of scars there, but nothing a little make-up won't fix. I bet you'd cost a lot if I sold you, huh?" He told me while he was examining my battered and bloody face.

"But I guess… you'd be better off being mine, huh ojou-chan?

_His, huh? I'm his? Well I am not anyone's anyway. I guess there's no problem with that. _

_**Because no one ever did want me.**_

As I was about to close my eyes and give in to my pain, I heard a voice…

"Nanoha?" I looked up even if I knew who the voice belonged to. There she was, standing in all her beauty.

"Fate-chan. You came huh?" She nodded, looking like she was about to cry. She looked at them as though she was about to kill them. I could only smile and say "_**Thank you."**_

_**Then my world became black.**_

_**To be continued…**_

**AN: YO guys! So I guess I just made chapter 2 coz I had free time! Whew! An on the spot writing really is fun… though it kinda took me around 40 min to figure it out… but it was cool. Well I guess I'll try inserting other couples soon if I continue this story line. Hehe. Till next time…**

**~Shintori Khazumi **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello minna-san! How are you all this holiday period! I'm just great though I didn't really get any presents, but the best gift I can get is your reviews for me to continue this story! Merry Christmas everyone and here's my gift to you… to the story... ~Shintori Khazumi**

**Nanoha's POV:**

_Where am I? Why is it so dark and… cold. It's lonely here. Fate-chan… where are you?_

**Normal POV:**

Fate was walking or technically, she was running… FAST. She had to get home to Nanoha soon. She had promised after all, and what was a promise if it was only made to be broken? She quickened her pace and decided to take a shortcut down an alleyway, though she accidentally went down the wrong alley. It was then that she saw her. Nanoha. Or at least Fate thought it was her. Her face was still recognizable but Fate never thought it would be this hard to recognize her love.

'_What Happened here? Who did this to her?' _Were the only thoughts in Fate's mind.

"Nanoha?" Fate said carefully, trying to make sure if this girl in front of her truly WAS her Nanoha.

**Fate's POV:**

"Nanoha?" I said out of shock.

"Fate-chan?" She responded to my call, desperately trying to meet my eyes. Her face was so battered, I felt like crying myself.

"You came, huh?" I could only nod in response to her statement. The words completely stuck in my throat rendering me speechless. I turned to her attackers and gave them a hard glare. How could they do this to Nanoha, My Nanoha? She never did anything wrong did she? As I was about to charge at them, fully intent on giving them a piece of my mind, I heard Nanoha's voice. It broke through my anger clouded mind.

"Thank you." It was barely a whisper, but I heard it, her sweet, melodious voice reaching my ears. I clenched my fists. It was all I could do so I wouldn't cry. _Why? Why was she thanking me? She's hurt because I didn't come home on time. _Then something clicked in Fate's mind.

"_**She's Hurt."**_

Nanoha was hurt… AGAIN. Even though I promised her she wouldn't hurt again, I… broke a promise. I broke a promise… to Nanoha, the promise that she would never be left alone, that she wouldn't hurt EVER again. I promised, yet… I broke it. I broke that fragile promise. Wait, was it always so fragile? Nanoha's trust… I've… What have I done? I began pitying myself, but luckily my conscience gave me a huge slap of realization. I had to pull myself together. Not for myself, but for Nanoha. I needed to save her.

**Normal POV:**

With that resolve in mind, Fate began to approach the thugs ever so slowly. The atmosphere was so tense that you could cut through it with… scissors perhaps? Well back to the situation at hand.

Fate stared at them and held their fierce gaze, returning it with her own icy gaze which was fiercer than any of those thrown at her. She continued her steady, yet torturous walk forward. Seeing these men lose their resolve in her midst was as amusing as watching a clown fall for his own jokes. They didn't stand a chance. They never did, actually. The distance between Fate and the thugs continued to shrink as did the thugs bravery. This blond was crazy! No fear reflected in her eyes gave off this intimidating aura. Finally she stood in front of their leader, eye to eye, seeing as their height was the same.

"What did you do to her?" Fate asked quietly. The silence making it all the more unbearable.

"W-we didn't do anything… or…" The leader replied, afraid of the consequences if ever he answered the question wrong.

"OR?" Fate interrogated, leaning in closer.

"We did… But not too much! She was already hurt, I tell you. I swear! It was probably the fall!" He finished.

"The… fall?" Fate repeated, unsure of what the man meant.

"Yeah, Yeah! Before we caught her, well since we were chasing her, she fell off the roof."

"Why was she on the roof?" Fate just had to ask.

"Because we were chasing her?" The thug answered sheepishly.

"And you were chasing her because?" Fate said, with an eyebrow raised.

"Because she was running?"

"Wrong answer." Fate said in a monotone voice.

She proceeded to handcuff each thug and they were more than willing to oblige, as long as they were free from the wrath of the blonde.

After fate called the police and secured the gang of thugs, she went to check on Nanoha who was now on a stretcher that was being boarded on an ambulance.

"Ummm… is it alright if I ride with you and keep watch over the patient?" Fate asked one of the medical staff in charge.

"Well… It's fine as long as you let us do our emergency procedures. It won't take long, don't worry." The staff member replied.

"Thank you very much." Fate said, bowing to show her gratitude.

"Of course." The member replied.

With that, they both entered the vehicle, and as the staff member promised they finished the procedures quickly. Soon, they arrived at the hospital and checked Nanoha in. Fate could'nt go in the room yet so she decided to just buy some flowers for Nanoha instead. She bought an assortment of Roses, red, pink and white, and a few pansies. She also decided to get some treats from Nanoha's shop and tell her family about her current situation in the hospital. After a long explanation, Fate headed back to the hospital, fully intent on taking care of Nanoha and watching over her until she woke up.

Fate quietly slid the door of Nanoha's room open and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She saw an empty vase positioned on top of the bedside table along with a pile of get-well presents and a note addressed to… her? She slowly approached the table beside the bed, being careful so that she would not wake up the sleeping beauty.

There it was, clear as day, a clear white envelope with clean handwriting saying "To Fate" as she read it. The hand writing was unfamiliar to her, so she did not know whether to read it or not. She decided to open it, half thinking it was important and the other half of herself curious as to what the contents of the letter were.

She decided to read it aloud, but not loud enough that Nanoha would hear. It read:

"Dear Fate,

You might not know me well, but I am Nanoha's Father. My name is Takamachi Shiro. Nanoha has always been the type to trust someone rather quickly, but as a result she gets hurt all the time. I've seen it myself and I can't bear watching her when she's hurt. I know you can't stand it too, that is why I was genuinely happy when she met you. I know that you can make her happy. Please… Please Fate… Protect my daughter. Thank you for taking care of her. I look forward to you joining us… as family.

Signed,

Takamachi Shiro."

Fate couldn't help but cry and smile at the same time. Nanoha was just like her dad. They trusted her too much and yet… she dared not even think of it. She sat on the bed and began to caress Nanoha's face.

"Nanoha" She whispered softly.

"Mmmmm… Fate-chan…" Fate quickly retracted her hand, thinking that she had woken up the brunette. Realizing that she was only mumbling in her sleep, Fate went back to her caressing.

"Fate-chan, Daisuki… hehe." Nanoha said, making Fate red from the neck to the tips of her ears.

"Mou~ Nanoha…"

"**I Love you too."**

**AN: Well that's that people. Time check: 9:32 pm here. It's kind of past my bedtime… just kidding. Ok, maybe it is slightly true. I really need to write another one for Love Live if you wanna check it out. So, Minna-san, Till next time… oh before I forget, at least I got this chapter longer even by a little right? Hehe or maybe not. Love ya guyz!**

**~Shintori Khazumi 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OK guys… Thanks once again for your reviews and all. Oh, I'd like to try and explain some stuff… especially to for your first ummm… should I call it correction or complaint… nevermind. For your first question: Did I write those scenes to be funny? Well not exactly… I just write whatever pops into my head. Although I don't find them funny myself, I do find them amusing because it's quite odd and what not. It's like when my friend told me to write her a tragedy story and I ended up making it a comedy, so sorry 'bout that. Next: I don't really get the first part but I guess I get confused when I write randomly, as for the later part, yeah I get it. Third: yeah English isn't my mother tongue either, but I've been watching English shows and reading books since I was young. Your English is pretty great actually. Compared to other people I know, it's pretty good. For the guest that asked about where this is held… I actually never thought of it beforehand. I guess earth because of the thug part. Hehe. Well then, now that that is done… on to the story. Just tell me if you are confused with anything and I'll try to answer you by placing it in the AN or by PMing you. Akemashite omedeto gozaimasu! Oh and this will be told from Fate's point of view.**

**~Shintori Khazumi**

**Fate's POV**

_I've been sitting on the same seat for 2 hours thinking… What is love without trust?_

It's been 3 days since Nanoha was hospitalized, yet she still remains in deep slumber. The doctors told me she was fine and that all she needed was rest. It's been 3 days! How much "Rest" do you need Nanoha? I sat beside Nanoha's bed for the umpteenth time today. Nanoha has been talking and mumbling in her sleep about certain things that I know she would never tell me, had she been conscious. Frankly, this made me quite upset, seeing that Nanoha still did not trust me fully. I know that I have no right to reprimand her for not trusting me fully, based on what just happened recently, but still… How will I know if you won't tell me? I can never tell if you are sad or lonely, insecure and in need of a warm hug. I'm just not good at reading people, especially you. However, you can read me like a toddler's story book. You comfort me, even when I try my very best to hide my sadness. You are never too tired to put up with me and my antics. You already know I love you. Who wouldn't? You're perfect in every way, you're beautiful, talented, smart, strong, but you are also humble and modest. You don't show off. So why do you still question my love for you? Don't you know? I'd go everywhere do everything just for YOU. Why can't you trust me?

"Fate-chan…" I turn and look at Nanoha. She began to cringe and grab at the bedsheets, while I approached her from my seat. "Fate-chan…" I see tears forming in Nanoha's eyes. Why is she crying? Why is she calling my name? Do is hurt her? Even in her dreams, that insecurity she has is still there?

"Fate-chan, Please… PLEASE!" Please… what, Nanoha? What are you trying to tell me? I unconsciously replied. "Please don't leave me Fate-chan!" Nanoha exclaimed, arms in the air, as if she was chasing after something, someone. I knew who that someone was of course, if her yells were any indication.

I won't leave you, silly. I try to tell her while I caress her cheek. I feel her body relax under my touch. I was surprised when she suddenly grabbed my hand and held it to her face. "Thank you." For a second, I was motionless. I tried to see if I woke her up, but she was fast asleep and still holding onto my hand. I immediately continued to caress her cheek her hair as she slept peacefully once again. One word registered in my mind.

_Thank you._

It was the same word she told me when I found her. Why Nanoha? Even if I hurt you, you… you… Why do you thank me?

"Because you make me happy, Fate-chan." I stand in my chair all at once, pulling my hand away. I turn to see disappointed sapphire eyes staring into my own burgundy. Hot and Cold colors clash and we hold our stare. I began to nervously shift my feet. Nanoha breaks the tense atmosphere.

"Mou~ … Fate-chan, you're so mean. I just woke up and you treat me like a zombie that rose from the grave…"

"I-I'm sorry Nanoha. Have you been awake this whole time?"

"No. I just woke up." Nanoha told me rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Nanoha, I need to talk to you about something." I swallow all my fears, or I try to do so. I choke on my saliva, because I literally did swallow my fears.

"Fate-chan! Are you alright?!" Nanoha tries to stand, but I signal for her to stay in bed. She can't get out anyways, whether or not she wants to.

"Ok…" I move my chair forward so that I am beside Nanoha and I take her hands in mine and hold them tightly.

"Fate… chan?" She looks hesitant and I gulp very loudly.

_**Nanoha…. Please tell me what your dream was about.**_

"W-what dream are you talking about? Ahaha… Don't be silly Fate." Nanoha began to fiddle with her fingers.

"Tell me! How am I supposed to know what's bothering you if you don't tell me?! This is why I hate being away from you with another person. You don't trust me enough!" I began yelling as I stood up, pointing an accusing finger at Nanoha.

"How can I Fate?! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS FOR ME? EVERYONE **LOVES **_**YOU**_! How am I supposed to stay calm? You're not the one who can see the lust or love-filled looks directed towards you. I see it!" I look at the monitor and panic. Nanoha's heart rate increased. This is bad.

"If you can't understand why I am so insecure then-"

"Nanoha, Calm Down!" I scream.

"Why should I?! You will never understand Fate! You're perfect while I'm… I'm… I'm not right for you!"

"Who told you that?! You know I love you and only you! Why do you still doubt that?!"

"What is going on here!?" A nurse suddenly burst into the room stopping me and Nanoha from continuing our debate. "Ma'am, Please let the patient rest."

"But-" I still don't have my answer from Nanoha. We are not done yet.

"Go Fate." Nanoha looked down, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Fine." I close the door behind me and leave. So much for a peaceful confrontation.

**A/N: No need to tell me… this chapter is shorter. I know… I haven't updated hehe. Everyone here's the new chapter. I have a headache now… well. Happy New Year Minna! Hope this is a good enough chapter. Please continue to take care of me. Right now everything seems… odd, but I'll try to fix it if it needs fixing. Love ya all!**

**~Shintori Khazumi**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Everyone! It's been so long! A week right? I know, I know. This author is totally lazy. Maybe, but I really had no time during the week days. It's been a busy week. So, just like what I did in the A/N in my other storyr… I'll add a little fun segment. You'll get to know me a little. I'll state a fact, you send me one too and you can ask a question about me. And I'll answer if possible. Well the first little fact I'd like to share is the same. Why I chose the name Shintori Khazumi: I chose it since I used to write fanfics on my notebooks and I began to just sign it on my drawings and stuff. I chose it because I wanted a character who could enter different anime worlds but never change the plot of the original story. So… y'know.**

**On to the story…**

**~Shintori Khazumi**

**Chapter 5: How to make up**

Fate left Nanoha's room, frustrated at first, but then gradually growing more and more lonely.

'_I need to make up with her'. _Was Fate's current goal right now and she WOULD achieve it.

"How do you even make up with someone? Especially Nanoha?" Fate cried aloud. She had absolutely NO IDEA how to do this.

"You and Nanoha-chan had a fight, Fate?" Fate jumped and SLOWLY turned around. There, Arisa Bannings stood and latched onto her arm was a very happy Tsukimura Suzuka.

"W-well… something like that." Fate lowered her head, ashamed that she was overheard by Nanoha's childhood friends.

"You know Fate-chan, the best way to make up with Nanoha-chan is to show her that she's the only one for you." Suzuka said, winking at Fate. "But don't forget, you have to at least show a little effort in getting her back. She is seriously a hard-to-get type of person." Suzuka gave a bit of advice to Fate.

"Really? I never really knew that. How should I do this?" Fate inquired, honestly clueless.

"Well… you could do it like Arisa did." Suzuka said suggestively while running a finger down Arisa's arm.

"How?" Arisa began blushing furioiusly as Fate turned to her and asked for her advice.

"It's nothing, nothing!" Arisa replied.

"Oh? Then what was with that

"I Shall **neve**r make you cry,

Nor shall I leave thy side.

_Even if the storms may howl and the winds bellow,_

_I will never, ever let you go._

_My Dear Suzuka, You are the light of my world,_

_The glowing candle, my only girl._

_If you love me as much as I love you,_

_Then you should know I'd do everything for you._

_The Sun by day, the stars by night,_

_They all will be blinded by your light._

_If you don't believe me, ask everyone else._

_And if they don't tell you, who else should you ask but myself._

_Because if you don't see it,_

_Neither will they._

_That I will love you_

_**No Matter what they may say.**__**"**_

Like that, right Arisa?" Suzuka said, after reciting a poem supposedly written by Arisa JUST FOR HER. "Romantic, right?" Suzuka squeed, and poor, poor Arisa. The humiliation brought by Suzuka knew no bounds.

"It was beautiful, Arisa." Fate praised, trying to get ideas. Maybe she should write a poem too! Even better, A Song!

"Fate, you should also get a gift, you know." Arisa said, having gotten over the humiliation rendered by her love.

"That, I shall get." Fate replied in a formal matter.

"Alright then, I'll leave it to you and do me proud!" Arisa yelled down the hall, since Fate immediately took off running.

"I Will!" And Fate rounded the corner and disappeared from the couple's sight.

"So… what reward should I give my sweet, sweet prince…ss?" Suzuka asked kissing at Arisa's neck.

"I can think of a few things." And they both headed home.

**A/N: I'm really sorry minna-san! Gomenasai, Gomenasai! I know I just came back, and yet I still gave you this really short chapter… I'm so, so sorry. I enjoyed this, though. Honestly, I really liked Suzuka and Arisa's pairing. Please tell me if the poem is okay. I wrote a poem at school and won first place, but I don't know about your opinions on my skills. Minna, I know this might be a really selfish request, but can you pleaseee check out my Love live fic? It's called "My Favorite Color". I'm advertising, I know. Please though. I wanna also want to see if you like it. If you wanna check it. Thankyou for all the reviews! Thanks especially for helping me reach 1,535 views! Thanks everyone!**

**~Shintori Khazumi, over and out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yo minna! I have finally come with an update for you! I am seriously sorry it was late. I know I said weekends, but today is Monday. I updated my other stories Thursday and Friday, thinking it would be easier for this story on the weekend, but I was oh so wrong. The weekend was busier. It's my dear grandpa's birthday you see. Gomen! Anyways, I think this chapter is a bit longer than the last so enjoy! I'm sorry, but this story might be coming to a close soon. I've made them make up so it might be only 1 or 2 chapters more. I'll try to make another story, don't worry. Summer is so close! I'll be writing non-stop maybe. Love ya guys! Thanks for the super reviews! Thank you Just2think-san and Kuraa-san for the generous reviews and thanks for liking the poem! I made one here accidentally and decided to keep it! Sorry for ending this… To the guest who asked for them to make up, here it is! Enjoy!**

**~Shintori Khazumi**

'_I have to make up with Nanoha, NOW!'_ Was the single thought coursing through Fate's brain. Now, to follow Arisa's advice, what kind of gift would be a sure-fire way to make up with Nanoha immediately?

Fate looked like some island refugee who was brought into civilization, checking all the different shops as if it were the first time she ever entered them. _'What Nanoha would like, what Nanoha would like, WHAT __**WOULD**__ Nanoha like?'_ Were all Fate could think of at the moment. What could her sweet, adorable, and very capable lover want? I mean, she looks contented with everything!

"Ugggghhhh…. If only I knew how to fix things like this…" Fate murmured as she looked through a pile of manga.

*cellphone ringtone sounding*

"Hello?" Fate said, sounding hopeless.

"Have you given up before even starting? I thought you had more life than that Testarossa!" It was Signum calling her.

"What do you want Sig- wait how did you know about my situation?!" Fate said utterly surprised.

"Are you kidding with me, Testarossa? We're talking about the great Captain Takamachi, _the_ ace of aces, and the… you know. So of course, you are at the top of the gossip charts. Well at least that's what Shamal told me yesterday." Signum finished smoothly.

"You know, you shouldn't really believe every word your _girlfriend _says." Fate commented with extra emphasis.

"G-g-g-girl- f-friend?! What are you talking about Testarossa? Ahahaha…?! **Don't tell anyone.**" Signum said with venom dripping from her words.

"My lips are sealed, but Signum, do you have any idea how to make up with someone?" Fate said curiously.

"Of course. I make up with Shamal all the time."

"What?!Do you guys like fight everyday or something?" Fate was shocked by this revelation.

"NO! She just gets jealous a lot and I end up at fault." Signum said sorrowfully.

"Well, I guess we all have our problems."

"Alright then Testarossa, call me if you've made any progress."

"K. Bye." Fate returned the phone in her pocket, but then paused. Wait… if Signum was able to call her mobile phone that means she was on earth! Where though? Nevermind…

Fate continued her tedious journey in search of the perfect gift. She went through jewelry shops, clothing shops, sweet shops, every shop in the book. She even went into the market. Still nothing.

It was getting late. Fate knew it and if it was late, that meant visiting hours were almost ending. Fate ran along the sidewalk. How could she have been so stupid as to not bring her car with her?! Fate scratched her head, frustrated at her unsuccessful mission. It reminded her of the time she came home from a failed mission, although not like this, it was much worse. She was shot down by an unknown force and it worried Nanoha sick. She would never forget how Nanoha took a lot of absences just to care for her herself. It was so wonderfully dream-like, those times. Now, Fate thought it felt like a cold, dark nightmare. No warm, soothing hugs to calm her, no bright smile to light up her world, and no love that could lift her out from the dumps. What could she do now?

As if it were a divine light, the sun's rays lit up against a small side of the hill where Fate was walking. Highlighted by the sunset's rays, was a flower Fate had never seen in her life. It was sparkling bright with an array of colors. It was so beautiful that Fate was left there standing in awe at the sight.

Then, Fate just had a split second to decide. Pluck the flower from its place and give it to Nanoha or leave it there to continue growing into a much, much more beautiful flower that could inspire others as well. It was a difficult decision. But she knew that maybe, just maybe, other people needed inspiration just like her and might ponder upon these two choices as well. Fate decided to be more responsible and left it there, but not before taking a picture to at least keep as a memorabilia.

Fate walked towards the hospital dejectedly. She had no gift for Nanoha, she had nothing to say that might fix things and she had no hope that she might ever be forgiven. 20 minutes left was the time for the visitors to check on their loved ones and leave. Fate decided to tell Nanoha what had been going on the whole day and try to make up with her. "At least I'm being honest…" Fate muttered to herself.

She finally reached Nanoha's door. She hesitated, should she open it, or not? Could she risk it, or risk it even more? How would she approach this problem?

She opened the door.

Once Fate peeked inside, she saw a sleeping angel on the hospital bed. The setting sun shone in a perfect angle against the angel's face and the calming breaths she took had a calming effect on a certain blonde's heart.

Fate approached the bed ever-so-carefully, making sure not to trip on any of the gifts, wrappers and other things lying around. Once she was near enough, Fate slowly reached out her hand to caress Nanoha's cheek, ever-so-gently rubbing her thumb against the milky-white softness that was Nanoha's cheek.

Then, Fate's heart took a deep dive. While rubbing Nanoha's cheek, she saw a tear roll down her eye, following an already dry tear stain. Nanoha must've been crying while she was gone. Why?

"Fate-chan… gomen. I love you, so please forgive me… onegai… don't leave…me." Fate knew her heart officially stopped right then and there. How could she ever leave such a sweet,sweet caring and loving angel? It was remotely impossible! Then she tried to soothe Nanoha with loving words of her own.

_Nanoha, my dear,_

_You know I'd never leave._

_The bad feelings in a tear,_

_I'll wipe away with my sleeve._

_You know nothing can compare_

_to my love, just for you._

_You know my worst nightmare:_

_losing one piece of two._

_You know who my lost piece is?_

_**It was always YOU.**_

_So if you cry,_

_thinking I'd be fine without you,_

_I will forever try_

_to never forget the fact that _

_**I LOVE YOU TOO.**_

Those words seemed to calm Nanoha very well, because the tears stopped flowing and Fate saw Nanoha's eyes start to flutter open.

"Hi. I'm sorry. I love you. You know that, don't you?"

"Of course I do, because… _**I love you too, Fate-chan." **_

**Always have and forever will.**

**A/N: And it's a wrap! I'm really sorry if this story might end. I don't want it to end either! Thank you so much for the continued support! I really like communicating to you guys through this story…. And as always, thanks for taking care of this nooby writer! This story has reached 2,004 reads! Thank you for that! Till we meet again…**

**~Shintori Khazumi**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yo minna! I'm trying to find out a good plot to keep this story going 'cause I don't want to end it either. I want to see more potential in this hopeless piece I have started! So, please help me and give me tips on what you'd think would be a good continuation! Or at least tell me if this extension was good!**

**Always love,**

**~Shintori Khazumi**

**One night Stand Chapter 7: Hayate's plan**

Nanoha had just been released from the hospital. Everyone, excluding Fate, was happy and rejoicing. But why, you may ask? It was because of a certain tanuki's silly intervention to what would have been a great break from work.

**Flashback:**

Nanoha had just woke up and was talking things over with Fate. After their intense battle of emotions, Nanoha and Fate finally straightened things out between them. They were off to a great start with opening up to each other when Hayate burst into the room, followed by Signum, Shamal, Vita, Zafira, Suzuka and Arisa. Hayate wasted no time in announcing her newest intentions for the group.

"Minna! We all have a 3-week vacation! We are going to go to the beach! And Fate!" She said pointing a finger in Fate's face. "Stop hogging Nanoha!" She said with her loudest and most authoritative tone.

"I am NOT hogging her, Hayate-chan!" Fate said, denying the claims against her.

"At least you didn't say no to the vacation." Hayate said with a sly grin. Part one of her "Operation Get Nanoha and Fate to the next level" had succeeded.

"What? Ok… We are not going on some silly vacation because I want Nanoha to rest. So my answer, our answer, is definitely…"

**End Flashback:**

"YES! It's finally tomorrow, Fate-chan!" Nanoha cheered. Of course… Nanoha had been released and of course she'd say yes to the vacation. Fate cried inwardly. Why? Why did Hayate have to take her precious time with Nanoha away?

"Fate-chan? Are you ok?" Nanoha said, packing a pair of sleep wear for the trip. It was going to be a 10-day trip so that the crew could at least get another week to relax at home before going back to work.

"Ne, Fate-chan, are you mad at Hayate? I can tell you're everything but excited to go on this trip." Nanoha said closing her bag and approaching the bed where Fate sat looking at Nanoha pack.

"I'm fi-"

"Wait just a sec… You and I promised to be more open about these things, right?"

"Hai…" Fate answered, giving up. She proceeded to lie down on her back with Nanoha doing the same beside her and immediately cuddling against her. Fate wrapped her arms around Nanoha, pulling her close.

"You know, I wanted to spend some time with you too, but this is the least we could do after all the consideration Hayate has been doing." Nanoha said, grateful to their friend, not knowing what strings she pulled to give them a time to relax after not reporting for days.

"I know… It's just that… I really wanted to spend time with you."

"And you will get that time. Just not now, ok?" Nanoha said, kissing Fate's forehead and hugging her tightly.

"Ok…" Fate hugged her back.

"Now let's get some sleep so we can get up early for tomorrow." Nanoha said tugging Fate along with her as they moved under the covers to resume with their original cuddling position.

"Goodnight Nanoha. Sweet Dreams. I love you, you know that, right?"

"Of course I do. And you know I love you too, right?"

"Mmm…" Fate mumbled, drifting into slumber.

"Goodnight Fate-chan. Sweet Dreams." Nanoha then kissed her forehead before going into dreamland herself.

**The next morning…**

Fate's body clock was going crazy! It kept telling her to get up, but Fate rejected it. After discovering that her angel had cuddled up to her, she just couldn't bring herself to waste such a good opportunity for some quality time.

Soon, Nanoha finally woke up and was greeted by two lovely, burgundy orbs.

"Good mowning Fwate-chwan!" Nanoha said yawning and proceeding to give Fate a short but sweet peck on the lips.

"Good morning Nanoha." Fate said beaming and gave Nanoha her own kiss.

"So, let's get ready?" Nanoha said. "You can take a bath first."

"Sure…" Fate replied "But you have to take it with me!" She then carried Nanoha and threw her over her shoulder and ran towards the bathroom in their shared room.

After a rejuvenating and exciting bath (for Fate), The both of them grabbed their bags and left for the airport to meet up with everyone. Once they had boarded the plane, Nanoha leaned her head against Fate's shoulder. Fate sighed in contentment. At the very least, Nanoha was there. Nanoha was happy again and that meant Fate could be happy. It was the positive outlook Fate had for what would turn out to be a huge problem waiting to unfold in the future. Of course, she didn't know that yet, right?

"**As long as Nanoha is with me, I'll be absoulutely fine"**

**A/N: Gomen minna! There was a power outage and I ended up cutting this chapter into half. I guess… ugh… I'm actually really tired even though it's only 6 pm. Our Filipino project is filming and I got to be a director but also a main cast for the latter part of the story. I got really tired running around since I'm also a camera person. Anyways! Thankyou for continuing this story. Thanks to the guests who reviewed! See ya next week!**

**~ Shintori Khazumi **


End file.
